


Two

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This is the story recounting the moments right after the death of Powadachi. The party and certain Npcs are being hunted by a revenant. those being chased are marked by tally marks of how many of them are left. When one dies, a tally burns itself off of your skin so all will know that revenge has been completed.Powadachi died to a disintegration ray and failed the save by 1.





	Two

Pain. Followed by questions. Followed by greif. This was felt by 4 people throughout the country of kisvikota.  
The girl travelling home with her father. She rushes to tell him and his liege.  
The woman holed up in a room with her children and her bodyguards. She clutches her children and knives closer to her.  
The elf and the dragonborn who watched it happen. They look on in shared horror. 

The two women who were not there asked themselves several questions in a row.   
"Who? What? How?"

And the surviving four collectively asked the last question.   
"Why?"

Among the dust settling there could be 3 things heard. The clatter of magical weapons striking the ground. The gasp of 2 women new to the party.   
And one single word uttered from the same sadistic grin the warlock and monk had seen several months prior 

"Two"


End file.
